


Holiday Picture

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday cards are better with a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Picture

Title: Holiday Picture  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: Contains art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Holiday cards are better with a picture.

 

"Antlers or a Santa hat, Hermann?

"What are you talking about?"

"Which of these do you want to wear for our holiday card this year?"

"Newton, I thought we had decided to wear ugly Christmas sweaters. I even managed to find one with Rudolph battling a Kaiju!"

"Whoa, that's better than my Santa Godzilla!"

"Indeed."

"We could always do both."

"Ah. We shall maximize our holiday potential."

"I love it when you talk nerdy to me, Hermann."

"Oh, hush. The hat goes better with your sweater. Let me straighten it."

"Those antlers look great. Ready?"

"Smile for the camera, Newton."


End file.
